Masquerade Arc
by Shadowlight0982
Summary: The world of Remnant was built on stories. Some lost to the passage of time. Those stories tell of a world that exists alongside humans. A world home to many supernatural creatures. One of them were the rulers of the night. The vampires. And soon, a young Huntsman finds himself pulled into this crazy new world.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, here we are again with another story. Now before the torches are lit and you all go crazy on your keyboards just know that this doesn't mean I'm going to leave some of the old stories alone to die. Much like with the My Hero story, this is a bit of a test to see how many people enjoy this and to see if you all want more RWBY stories.**

**I'll give more details on the other stories at the end but for now, everyone go ahead and enjoy the story.**

* * *

(You all know the drill, RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and Vampires the Masquerade: Bloodlines is owned by Troika Games and Activision. Please support the official release)

* * *

Legends. Stories scattered through time. These stories helped shape the World of Remnant. Stories such as the Woman in the Tower, Two Brothers, and the Four Seasons are known around the four kingdoms. However, there are even more stories that have been lost to history.

Stories of how even before the Great War and even during the Dark Days of Mankind and the Grimm, Remnant had more than just Human, Faunus, and the monsters that seek their destruction.

These stories were of creatures of incredible power. Ones who may look human or Faunus but were on another level entirely. Great beasts who grew in stature and strength on nights of the full shattered moon, people who were said to be the originators of magic, weaving spells of wind, lightning, and fire without the use of dust, even those who were said to be completely irresistible to any men who cross their path.

However, the more well-known, and the most feared monsters, of those stories are those who lurk in the shadows. Drinking the blood of their victims, creatures said to rule above man and Faunuskind.

Vampires. Rulers of the Night.

These nightmares soon faded into myths and legends. Tales used to teach Remnant's children how unsafe the night is. Soon the stories became fantasies as the world advanced to fight the threat of the Grimm.

However, all myths are built on some historical fact.

* * *

Beams of sunlight slowly peeked through the open blinds of the window and down towards the bed below. The light landed directly on the face of a sleeping blonde young man, slowly rousing him from sleep.

"Ugh, my head..."

The young man groaned as he slowly returned to the world of consciousness. This is Jaune Arc, a Huntsmen-in-training who had just finished the first semester of his studies at Beacon Academy. Jaune held a hand to his head, hoping to relieve himself of his throbbing headache as he tried to gain his bearings. He tried to remember the events of the previous night that led him here, rubbing his neck as it was giving him as much pain as his headache. It wasn't usual for him to wake up outside of his room and without his signature onesie if the clothes and armor scattered around the floor was any indication.

As the pain slowly dulled, Jaune took an extra look around the room and noticed that there was an extra pair of clothes alongside his own. The more feminine clothing told him that they definitely didn't belong to him.

Jaune soon felt a slight movement and felt an added weight on top of him. Pyrrha never moved around in her sleep as far as he knew and he knew it wasn't Nora as the hyper girl surprisingly was calm and quiet at night.

There was a soft female moan coming from below as Jaune noticed the hair now peeking from out the covers. His eyes widened as Jaune noticed that the black and red-tipped hair. Moving the bedsheet aside for a bit, he noticed that he was the familiar sleeping face. The girl mumbled a bit and began snuggling deeper into his chest.

"Yang is going to kill me." Jaune said fearfully as he slowly stared at his equally naked friend. "What happened last night?" While he tried to stay silent, it wasn't enough to stop the younger girl from stirring awake. Silver eyes slowly opened and the girl soon rose up yawning and stretching, exposing more of herself to her impromptu bedmate. Ruby Rose, Jaune's best friend, and fellow team leader let out one more yawn as she now noticed the pale blonde in front of her.

"Morning Jaune" She said and then she started to notice the position they were in as well as her lack of clothes. Her face slowly became as red as her signature cape but surprisingly was not losing her cool about the situation.

"Um, did we…?" Ruby asked before she groaned and held a hand to her temple. "Ow. My head is feeling kind of funny."

"Mine too...pretty sure whatever happened before we were drunk." Jaune said, still trying to soothe the banging in his skull himself.

"Maybe we should..."

"Get dressed?" Ruby agreed to the suggestion, still bright red while now pulling the sheets up in an attempt to hide her breasts from view.

"Yeah, I'll close my eyes so you can start first Ruby." Jaune said closing his eyes so that the girl could have her privacy.

After a bit of awkward silence, Ruby slowly made her way off the bed and moved towards her clothes. While his eyes were still closed, Jaune tried not to vividly imagine the girl slowly dress herself. After a few minutes, he felt a tap on his arm and Jaune opened his eyes to see a fully clothed and embarrassed Ruby with his outfit in her hands.

"Okay, you can get dressed now and I'll try to think of what happened." Ruby said as she tried to recollect what happened after giving Jaune his clothes.

Jaune, noticing a bathroom nearby, moved to go change his clothes and leave Ruby alone to help her focus. After quickly dressing up, he returned to see Ruby still thinking, her face now less red.

"So, from the looks of things, we…might have…done that."

"Uh, yeah, so we aren't like drunkenly married right?" Jaune asked, partly as a joke to try and clear the awkward atmosphere. This caught Ruby by surprise and she started scrambling around the room to look for any marriage certificate to Jaune's shock. He let out a sigh of relief when the redhead found no official documents.

"Nope. Honestly, Jaune, I don't usually do stuff like this." Ruby blushed.

Jaune nodded, knowing the innocent girl never acted promiscuously as long as he has known her. Though, the blonde had a vague remembrance that she was definitely something last night. As his face grew red he figured Ruby's blush was her recalling the same thing.

Then that recollection changed as she thought of something else, 'did I do that!?'

As Ruby was silent in her mini-panic, Jaune soon noticed a scroll along the ground near the bed.

"Whose scroll is this?"

"Wait!" Ruby dashed to try and take the Scroll from Jaune only for the blond to raise it over his head so that the reapette couldn't reach it.

"Hold on, maybe this could tell us what happened last night. You know, besides the..." Jaune explained as he tried to keep the Scroll away from Ruby.

"Who knows whose Scroll that is?! It could be some stranger's Scroll. Let's not invade their privacy!" Ruby quickly said, still trying to snatch the phone away.

"Well let's at least see whose name is on it." Jaune turned from the struggling girl and pressed the home button on the Scroll. "Oh, it's unlocked."

"What?!" Ruby screamed in surprised only to slip and accidentally fall onto the ground.

"Looks like there are some pictures on here. Maybe it can tell us who's Scroll it is." Jaune thought aloud as he looked at the pictures.

"Wait don't!"

"…Uh Ruby. Can you explain these?" Jaune said as he looked at a few photos in particular that were much different from the others. Two pictures specifically he showed to the girl: the first was one of Ruby embracing Jaune, her lips on his neck and what appeared to be drops of blood falling from the boy's neck. The following picture then showed Jaune doing the same to Ruby, her red eyes, instead of her usual silver, with a look of ecstasy as Jaune was drinking her blood.

Although panicking inside, he stayed calmed and sternly looked at the clearly embarrassed Ruby.

"Well?"

"You shouldn't look through people's scrolls!" Ruby said as she managed to steal the scroll back, and she poked her fingers together.

"Please don't hate me."

"I don't, I mean…!" Jaune sighed, not finding the right words.

'At least whatever happened was consensual.' Jaune then awkwardly rubbed his neck. At least that explained the pain he was feeling from his neck when he woke up. "Still that looked like we lost a lot of blood, how did we wake up fine after that?"

"Well, you see...It's kind of..." Ruby tried to find the right words though the more she thought back to the pictures the more she began to remember last night. Thinking of how much trouble she was in was the only thing stopping her from passing out from embarrassment. Taking a deep breath Ruby gave Jaune a serious look. "Ok Jaune, what I'm about to tell you might sound weird but you have to believe me."

"Sure Ruby. I mean some of these pictures make it look like we're drinking blood. That couldn't really be..."

"That's, actually what happened." Ruby cut him off.

Before Jaune could say anything more, the older boy was then mesmerized by Ruby's eyes changing from their usual silver to a bright red.

"Jaune you will be quiet and listen to all I have to say." The girl spoke in a new calm and soothing voice, one that Jaune found impossible to resist as his mouth closed tight and he sat down to give the girl his full attention.

Ruby sighed, happy to not deal with Jaune acting hysterical while she tried to find the right words to explain what happened. She then took a deep breath and her eyes returned to their regular silver and Jaune felt the sudden control over his body leave him. The redhead then decided to just start explaining as best she could.

"We drank each other's blood because…I am a vampire."

"Vampire? I'm not sure I've heard that before."

"Well, vampires are kind of different. We're not like Humans or Faunus. We're more like monsters."

Jaune was going to protest, but Ruby stopped him with her hand so that she can continue on. "The reason I say this is because vampires aren't like normal people. We're cursed; we need to drink blood to survive."

"Okay, so how?" Jaune asked, trying to wrap his head around this new information.

"Well. There are other creatures of darkness, but unlike the Grimm, we do have souls. We're Vampires, so we're kind of the living dead."

"Living dead?!" Jaune practically jumped and started to hyperventilate at that.

"You're a zombie!?" Jaune was freaking out at the possibility of being turned into a creature that ate flesh. As he started imaging himself and Ruby as decaying flesh-eating corpse monsters, Ruby soon brought him out of it with a quick and hard slap.

"No! Zombies are the walking dead, cause they're dead dead! We're vampires, the living dead, because we have signs of being dead, but we're still alive. So we can find love, have kids, everything that makes us alive." The Rose Reaper said after she tried to calm Jaune down a bit.

"Wait, we?"

"ITURNEDYOUINTOAVAMPIREWHILEHAVINGSEXANDPHOTOGRAPHEDITONMYSCROLL!"

"Wait you photographed what?! Looks that's not important." Now it was the Arc's turn to calm the flustered Rose after her fast outburst. There was too much to talk about and probably not that much time to talk about it since they did have to get to classes soon.

"We'll deal with your scroll later; can we at least walk outside and not burst into flames or whatever?" The Knight was quick to ask.

"What, no that's just a myth. The sun only really weakens us; it's actually the closest we are to other people." Ruby explained after snatching her Scroll back. "Anyway, we should probably get to Beacon first before anyone notices we've been gone." With that, the reaper vanished in a cloud of petals leaving the blond in the room alone.

"I hope I'm not the only one having a horrible day."

* * *

**(Masquerade Arc)**

* * *

"Yang, where is Ruby? We have Grimm Studies in Port's class soon and it wouldn't look good for our leader to be late." Weiss tapped her foot impatiently as she watched her other teammates continue to lounge in their beds.

"Chill out Weiss, we have plenty of time to make it to class. I want to be here to see how Ruby handled her first date." Yang waved the angry heiress' comments aside as she looked to her Scroll, waiting for her younger sister to message her back.

"How do you know it's a date?" Blake asked as she was continuing to read her book.

"Because she asked Jaune out. I didn't know she had it in her." Yang said as she was quite pleased with the fact that her baby sister was growing up and showing an interest in something beyond weapons. "Although I'm not sure whether to pound Ladykiller or congratulate him. Maybe a bit of both."

"She better be here soon." Weiss said, still waiting for her leader to come back. Things started out rough between the two, but Weiss did gain a sense of respect for the red rose themed girl. There wait soon ended when Yang's scroll went off.

"Speak of the Brothers, Ruby actually remembered to text me." Yang said as she pulled up her Scroll to see what her little sister sent her. "I can't wait to tease her about how her date went. I always thought Ruby would be in her thirties before she could get out of her dorky shell and talk to a guy."

"That will have to wait until after class. Where are those dolts?" Weiss frustratingly asked.

"She says she and Jaune just caught a Bullhead back and will meet us at class. She just said to tell the rest of Team JNPR to go without them and they will catch up with us." Yang read the message aloud, a bit suspicious to why the small reapette wouldn't just dash her way to their dorm room.

"Looks like you'll have to interrogate them later." Blake bookmarked her place in her book before making her way off the bed. "Least we know they both made it here ok."

"When I see Ruby I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. She can't have her team worrying about her every time she decides to go on a date without telling anyone." Weiss said.

"Be cool Weiss, it's Jaune. He's probably the safest person Ruby could have asked out in all of Vale. I'm sure we'll see them at class, she'll tell us how the date went in her good old Ruby way and how nothing bad happened." Yang said optimistically.

* * *

**(Masquerade Arc)**

* * *

"So why isn't my aura healing these again?" Jaune asked as he tried to pull the collar of his uniform up. Thankfully they both had spare uniforms in the locker rooms so that they weren't walking to class in their disheveled clothes. Jaune kept adjusting his shirt, trying to hide the new additions to his neck that Ruby added the night before.

"Because our fangs can pierce through aura and until you fully adapt to your new...lifestyle, they won't heal until later. The sun isn't helping either..." Ruby tried to explain, slightly pink and embarrassed seeing the multiple hickeys alongside the bite marks. Let it never be said that Ruby Rose wasn't an artful and passionate person as her 'gifts' would entail. Least he was able to clean off the other additions from the night.

"I'm just glad I'm not bursting into flames and all, but why is the sun's still bad?" Jaune was still nervous about being essentially a vampire, but Ruby was trying to help as best she could.

"Wait, you're still worried about that? It just weakens us unless we're really starving or hurt." Ruby was glad it wasn't too bad as hopefully, they can get through the day without getting caught.

"I already texted Yang to let everyone know to meet us at class, we should be fine today as long as we keep this to ourselves…I hope."

The knight turned vampire had to admit that he hoped that he can just get through today too and he had to admit he was feeling a slight thirst. Luckily it wasn't being too much of a problem. "Oh shit, I didn't tell anyone I was with you and missed sparring with Pyrrha!"

"We-well, all we have to do is play it cool! No one knows where we were and we can just say we stayed at an inn late because we missed the last Bullhead." Ruby came up with a quick excuse for Jaune to tell his partner. After taking a quick look outside the locker rooms, Ruby helped lead the Jaune out into the halls of Beacon.

"Will they really buy that? I'm sure Yang will still kill me once she found out I spent the night in an Inn with her sister...hickeys or not." Jaune whispered.

"We'll be fine. We just have to keep our story straight, make it through class, and I can tell you more about our...condition later." Ruby reasoned as she and Jaune made their way towards class, blending in with the other stragglers in the hallway. Just as they were going to walk into the classroom door, Jaune felt a familiar hand slap him on the back.

"Morning Ladykiller!" Yang smiled at the two.

Jaune would have jumped, barely keeping calm as he wasn't willing to let her know he was surprised. Ruby, however, was surprised vocally yelled as she had no idea Yang was waiting just beyond the door.

"Yang?!" Ruby was nervous as she had planned to think of the details of their story on the way to class with Jaune and rehearse it a bit so they wouldn't cross the narrative. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be inside?"

"We came to collect you, so be thankful that we are risking time from class and record attendance to make sure you two got back on time." Weiss said as she and Blake were both nearby. Ruby really wished this wasn't happening, or at least was happening later.

"On the record, I am here against my will." Blake said as she was also wishing she didn't get caught up in this. Not because she hated Ruby or Jaune, in fact, she could consider Jaune a somewhat friend and Ruby a very naïve but good friend, but the reason of team bonding was a bad excuse Yang gave to force her to get involved with someone else's love life. "Yang dragged us to question about your date with Jaune."

"D-Date?! What Date? There was no Date!" Ruby's face matched her name as she waved her arms around in embarrassment.

"I don't know Sis. Taking a guy out to Vale after hours and not being seen until the next day. That's a lot of things but I like to call that a date." Yang said as she wrapped an arm around Ruby now. "So why don't you tell Big Sister Yang where you two went for your first date ever."

"It wasn't my first date!"

"Your trips to the weapon store and the forge with Crescent Rose don't count Ruby."

"At least, I don't think her Crescent Rose can kiss her back. Or leave marks on Jaune's neck unless she was trying to cut your head off multiple times." Blake said as she got close to the nervous Arc, her keen eyes noting the different marks on Jaune's neck that the blonde was desperately trying to cover as the Faunus got closer. "I guess you two really went on a date."

"Excuse me, but how does that say they went on a date?" Weiss asked.

"There was no date! We were out together; we went to celebrate our acing a leadership project and we stayed up all night...playing video games. That's right! We were playing games at the arcade until it was too late to catch the Bullhead back!" Ruby quickly made up another excuse though her nervousness increased when she noticed the look on Yang's face.

"Look, girls, Ruby is right it wasn't a date. More like a small outing. We were so busy we never noticed the time and ended up late." Jaune added.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Not like we went to a hotel and did things that were inappropriate or anything." Ruby said, getting more nervous under the pressure of the chat. "It was just a totally normal meet up with nothing suspicious happening. I mean, I'm not Yang."

"Well, other than the last part you are totally being suspicious Sis." Yang said as she was really trying to get the details. "So come on, you can tell Big Sis what 'inappropriate' things you did. Besides, that so-called 'meet up' can count as a date."

"Look, how about we get to class instead of continuing this line of behavioral misconduct?" Ruby sighed at Weiss until the white heiress added. "We can grill her after class and remind her that as a leader she is responsible for the team, and can't just go running off into the night to play games or grab a bite to drink."

"I keep telling you guys, nothing happened." Ruby said as she really wanted to have this end. "So let's just get to class. Byeseeyoulater."

With that the Red Reaper sped off, leaving her team behind and taking the blonde knight with her.

"Well, that could have gone better." Blake said, more curious about what seemed to be a bite mart on his neck. It was too curious.

"But that means they're definitely hiding something. Ruby only acts that awkward when she has something serious she wants to hide." Yang said, thinking back to her times back in Patch with the Red Reaper. If not for Ruby's semblance she could've interrogated her more. "New plan, we corner her before she can leave after class."

Weiss let out an exhausted sigh. "Fine, I'll bite. And what if Ruby just speeds out of class just like she did just now?" Blake nodded her head in agreement; even if they were ready none of them could catch Ruby with her speed.

"Then we'll go after the next best thing and catch Jaune." Yang said, smiling.

* * *

**(Masquerade Arc)**

* * *

"Phew, that was close. Any longer and I'm afraid Yang would get me to talk." Ruby slumped down and took a huge breath as she dropped after running and dragging Jaune with her at high speed. Luckily they were both vampires or she could have torn the boy's arm from his socket accidentally.

"Well, you almost did tell her." Jaune said, adjusting his collar again. As the two began to walk to their seats another group of three stopped them just before they could get comfortable.

"Hey Ren look, there's Jaune and Ruby's with him! I told you he didn't get lost last night!"

The two turned and saw Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha had arrived and greeted their two previously missing friends.

"Jaune where were you, we were supposed to have more practice sparring last night?" Pyrrha asked the most curious of the whereabouts of their leader after he didn't arrive at his usual time at their training spot the other night.

"I'm really sorry Pyrrha, but um…" Jaune tried to think of a good way to explain it, but it was Ruby that beat him to it.

"It's my fault. I wanted to celebrate Jaune getting better and invited him to the arcade and we lost track of time." Ruby said as it was odd for the hooded girl to take any kind of initiative, even if it was odd, but Nora responded first.

"Well, that makes sense. It's not like you took him to a love hotel and did all sorts of naughty things." Jaune and Ruby blushed, trying hard to hide the fact that Nora was right. It was the follow up that got them really nervous. "Did you?" Nora asked.

"No, I mean we were just hanging out as friends, so why would we do that?" That caused the others to be surprised at Ruby's statement.

"Do you actually know what we were talking about?" Ren said and Ruby just turned red before answering.

"I'm fifteen, not five." She said and huffed, "So I know what you implied."

Pyrrha was silent because she couldn't comprehend the fact that Jaune had a date with Ruby. 'It's a friend date, nothing and she didn't know about our practice da-sessions.'

Soon after the rest of Team RWBY entered the classroom and sat with their friends. Before anyone could continue interrogating the two, Professor Port started class. Inwardly, Ruby was for once grateful for the Professor's long and boring stories hoping that it will keep her friends distracted from asking any questions. What she didn't count on was Weiss immediately trying to get answers out of her when class was over, only for the reaper to dash away and take a surprised Jaune with her.

"Well Yang, there goes your plan. Unless you have a jar full of cookies hidden somewhere we'll never catch them." Weiss huffed. Irritated at being ignored by her team's leader again.

"Maybe we should just give them their privacy. I'm sure they have nothing to hide." Pyrrha suggested, looking more like she was reassuring herself more than the others.

"Sure thing P-Money. We can leave them alone." Yang agreed, surprising everyone else.

"What did you do?" Blake was the first to ask.

Grinning wildly, out of her pocket Yang brought up a Scroll. "While in class I was thinking of ways to corner Ruby, but then I thought Ruby records everything on her Scroll so we can just look through that. So I snatched it from her pocket when she fell asleep during Port's third story."

"So you stole her scroll!?" Weiss was the only one surprised. Her teammate's older sister didn't care as much about the theft as she scrolled through to find the pictures or video that detailed the juicier information.

"Maybe we shouldn't look through it." Pyrrha said as she wanted to respect the red hooded girl's privacy and quite possibly Jaune's. However, it silenced when Yang found what she was looking for.

"Pay dirt!" Yang said as the girls minus Nora and Ren, who decided to respect their fearless leader's privacy, looked at the scroll as Yang said, "Never thought Ruby would go to a hotel."

"How does she even know about sex?" Weiss said as she saw some of the pics showing some states of undress. Pyrrha was silent as she felt something, not knowing whether it was sadness at being passed over for someone else or jealous rage for having Jaune snatched away.

"That's a lot of blood for a vampire fetish." Blake said as Yang's expression changed quite rapidly. She went from teasing smiles to looking like she saw something of absolute horror when she saw her younger sister nakedly embracing Jaune in a way of draining him and feeding him her blood.

'Ruby, you and I are going to have a long talk later.' Yang quickly turned the Scroll off and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Well, that was a thing. Don't worry; I'll take care of this."

"I doubt that you should be the one to handle this, especially alone Yang." Weiss argued.

"She's my sister so it's best that I'm the one to talk to her. Plus she'll just run off again if we all suddenly come up to her out of nowhere." Hearing the bell it quickly reminded them that they needed to hurry to their next class. "Look we have Combat Class with Goodwitch. During one of the fights I'll drag her to the locker rooms and we can talk there."

"Are you sure that will work?" Black asked.

"It will work. Besides we have her scroll remember."

* * *

**(Masquerade Arc)**

* * *

"What do you mean your Scroll is gone?!"

"I don't know! First Yang got in my face, then Weiss, and then Pyrrha and I had to get out of there! I didn't know my Scroll wasn't in my pocket!" Ruby panicked as she continued to search herself over and over again for her missing Scroll. It was bad enough she still kept the pictures on it, even if she promised Jaune she would delete them later (of course she wouldn't). She would rather not have the pictures of her and her first friend shown all over Beacon.

"Ok, calm down Ruby! You had your Scroll all the way to Port's class right?" Jaune put his hands on her shoulders, calming the frantic reaper.

"Y-yeah..."

"Then it may have fallen out when you took off with me at Mach 2. If we're lucky, after Combat Class and we're free we can go back to the class and pick it up. If Professor Port picked it up it'll be fine, teachers aren't allowed to go through students' Scrolls without a good reason." Seeing her now taking calm breathes, Jaune took his hands off the blushing girl. "If it comes down to it, sneak out during Combat Class and get it."

"How am I going to do that?" Ruby asked, now thinking more clearly.

"Professor Goodwitch is always focused on the two people she has sparing. To make sure you're free, I'll volunteer and while my fight is going on you can quickly run to the classroom and back before anyone notices." Jaune offered.

"I don't know Jaune, I know you've gotten better at fighting but are you sure you want to go that far?" Ruby asked.

Jaune nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. It's better than any random person or worse Yang finding it. I'm pretty sure she would kill me."

"You don't have to worry about that since Ruby already took care of killing you for me."

Yang certainly surprised the two as she had snuck up on them, and they could tell that she was not in a happy mood. The blonde brawler would normally be the cheery girl that made puns, most of which were terrible, but she was normally in a good mood. This was not one of those times.

"Y-Yang, what do you mean by that?" Ruby said as she was starting to get nervous as Yang looked at her with an intense accusatory gaze that spoke that she knew Ruby did something bad and was getting punished for it.

"Yeah, and what did you mean by Ruby already killing me?" Jaune also spoke of his nervousness as Yang grabbed the two and headed off towards the locker rooms as class started to chew them out. They just didn't realize that their sudden leaving for the locker rooms, while class was in session, had gone noticed.

'Well, it seems I'll have to have a discussion about this later.' Goodwitch thought while getting the first match ready, not letting anyone knows she noticed that two blonde students and a red hooded reaper were not in class. People would think she wouldn't notice, especially when acting as referee for fights between youths with superpowers basically, but she did notice. She wasn't going to call them out on it and humiliate them just yet.

* * *

**(Masquerade Arc)**

* * *

Yang dragged the two into the locker rooms, and made sure that there was enough privacy for all three to have a conversation in private without anyone that wasn't in the know about certain subjects to eavesdrop.

"Ow, Yang that hurt!" Ruby said as she was kind of manhandled by her older sister, and Yang was still mad, for what she didn't know.

"Um, why did you bring me if this is a family thing?" Jaune asked nervous about the things happening.

"You could say that you're now part of the family, since my little sister decided to embrace you, in more than one way." Jaune wasn't familiar with the term Yang used, but when he looked at Ruby, she knew exactly what Yang was talking about.

"I didn't, I mean I don't know what are you talking about?" Ruby showed great nervousness as she was almost sweating at Yang's accusation as the busty blonde brawler then took out Ruby's scroll. "Hey, that's my scroll!"

"Yep, and it had all kinds of interesting things on it, like this." Yang said as she showed the picture of Ruby and Jaune in the intimate embrace, connected in body and becoming connected with the sharing of blood.

"Yang I can explain..." Even if he knew it was suicidal Jaune tried to turn the angry Momma Bear's attention towards himself.

"Oh, you can explain later. Right now it's not you who's in trouble." Yang said, still holding the evidence. "So not only did you disappear, but you got drunk and decided that it was a good idea to turn Loverboy here into a vampire. Seriously what were you thinking?"

"You act like you never messed up before Yang!"

"I never lose control when it comes to important stuff like this! What would Dad say if he found out you did something so reckless!"

"Hold on!" Jaune shouted, getting the two girls attention. "Look Yang, Ruby, I'm still new to this whole vampire thing. So why don't you two explain to me just what the hell is going on? No jokes, no secrets, just give it to me straight about this whole monster business." The blond said, tired of hearing the sisters bicker and instead wanted answers.

Looking from Ruby to Jaune, Yang let out a tired sigh as she tossed Ruby back her scroll. "You better sit down; this is going to be a long story.

* * *

**(Chapter End)**

* * *

**Read. Review. Tell what you like. What you didn't like. And all the other fun stuff so that Wolfpackersson09 and I can keep giving you good quality writing.**

**Now to answer a question of what's taking the KH/RWBY story for so long. Honestly, I wanted to wait for KH3 to come and see what new fun complications it added to KH lore and also rewatch RWBY vol 6 to see help keep me familiar with both series and to help fix things before we go into KH2. And everyone who knows KH lore knows the headaches you get when you try and make sense of everything. And some things in RWBY don't help much either. So with KH3 out for a while and everyone knowing how the Xehanort saga ended I confident to go back get to work on the story more, RWBY canon be damned.**

**I also recently was asked about a very old story and honestly if there is a big enough demand for some things like the Air Gear or other stuff I am up for rewriting them and making them better. Honestly, my only excuse for not really writing much is because adult life is hard and dumb, I'm not really being paid to write so I can't really focus on it and I am going through classes to help me become a better writer to hopefully publish my own book. So for everyone still with Wolf and I since the beginning and even if you've just found me now. Thank you, and I hope I continue to satisfy you with our stories. If you want more answers, message me on FF or better yet I have a Discord for all of who just want to spam me with questions. Just message and I will send a link to anyone interest.**

**Until next time everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, back with another chapter of this story as I slowly work on many more ideas.**

**I have been getting a lot of PM's recently asked me if I was ever going to go back to any of the older stories I have. I honestly don't know, since I have many stories I am working on, both cowriting with Wolf and stuff that I'm writing on my own that I may or may not post in the future. Still, I would like to redo many of my old stuff since I feel they're not up to standards and if there's enough want and support for some then I may go back and work on them too once some of these stories are at a good point.**

**Until then, I have take care of the usual life problems because as many of us know adulting is hard and if I could do this full time and be paid for it I would. But, until I can make a good enough career writing I'm happy to at least get the small moments to write and upload.**

**So I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

**(RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth while Vampires the Masquerade: Bloodlines is owned by Troika Games and Activision. Please support the official release)**

* * *

"Wow, you weren't kidding."

Jaune then took a seat, greatly overwhelmed by all the new information. Yang had assumed, rightfully so, that Ruby had told him next to nothing about his newest changes and everything else that came with becoming a vampire. Even with the elder sister's quick lecture, it was still a lot for the young Arc to process all at once.

As Jaune sat with his hands on his head, the two sisters could only watch with concern and sympathy. Yang herself also had a bit of anger at her sister equaling her concern for Jaune. Her info was mostly limited as Yang's only experience in teaching was only with Ruby when she was young and was developing her vampiric traits. Ruby herself now lost whatever fear she previously had of punishment from her sister and now had her full attention on Jaune. In her rush, she never stopped to imagine how much all of this change was eating away at her friend and fellow team leader.

The two girls soon heard Jaune take a long breath as he lifted his head up towards Yang. "So there's this whole secret society full of vampires that no one knows about and that I'm now a part of?"

"It's kind of more complicated than that. It goes back to like ancient times with all these old clans living on Remnant in secret. Over time, they've just blended in, making rules as time goes on to better hide in plain sight." Yang began, trying to better explain everything to Jaune. "And the main rule is to not spread the existence of Kindreds. That's our word for vampires by the way."

"And why is that such a huge and important rule?"

"We're already dealing with shit like the Grimm. We don't need to add witch-hunts on top of all our problems. Someone running off and doing something stupid, like showing off their cool super strength or draining thousands of blood, can really screw all us over. And all that negativity just means more Grimm problems for everyone." Yang clarified; inwardly she was happy to have the experience of teaching Ruby these same rules.

"The old 'semblance' excuse can only work so many times. So to better hide, you're not really supposed to use any of your new kindred powers unless you can get away with it. Got it?"

"Right and do we have to worry about those, other...clan…things?" Jaune asked. A topic that had come up during her lecture was that of the vampire clans. He had assumed these clans were another name for large groups or families of vampires.

"Not really. The clans are just a fancy way of saying…bloodline. Kindreds of certain abilities belong to certain clans and the clans have their own way of doing things. The heads of the clans usually have big influences within the Four Kingdoms. They only really deal with, well they manage everything supernatural. You'll have to learn more about that stuff later." Ruby chimed in, moving closer to Jaune and holding his hand in an attempt to comfort him.

"Later? Why not teach me right now?" Jaune asked, now confused on why the vampire lessons were being cut short.

"Because we did just walk out of Goodwitch's class. I don't think she'll just wait for us to catch you up to speed." Yang quickly reminded them. "Plus after what Ruby did, you two are going to be meeting some of those clan heads soon enough." Yang said surprising the two, especially her sister who had an extra look of confusion.

"What do you mean Yang? Why would the Vale heads have to meet with us?"

"Don't give me that look Ruby. Did you actually forget the rules about Embracing?"

"No, but I-I…"

"No buts Rubes! You have a lot of explaining to do! Do you know how much trouble you're really in?!" Yang bombarded the girl with questions, her anger more to hide just how nervous she herself was rather than to intimidate Ruby. Ruby had either knowingly or unknowingly broken many laws and it didn't help that Jaune was so green that he hasn't had a real first lesson about Kindreds until now. He probably hasn't even taken his first drink yet. And now, her naïve little sister had just pushed him headfirst even deeper into the supernatural world than Jaune had any right to be and he wouldn't even have a choice.

"Indeed, and now you all will be giving your explanations tonight, including why several students attempted to skip combat class."

The already worried students panicked, even more, when they heard a new voice inside the Locker room. This voice belonged to their stern and strict Combat Professor and Vice-headmistress, Glynda Goodwitch. Even after a full semester with the blonde teacher, Glynda was still able to instill fear in all of them, Jaune especially so. The huntsman-in-training was usually the target of Glynda's harsher teachings due to his less than stellar start during his first few days at Beacon.

Despite the teacher's strict and professional attitude towards her students, many of them have always thought of the older huntress as attractive. Light-blonde hair, with no graying in sight, tied back in a neat bun with a curl hanging down the right of her face. Flawless pale skin and bright green eyes beneath thin glasses, white long-sleeved top with a wide window revealing some cleavage, black high-waist pencil skirt that hugged her curves, black-brown stockings, and black boots along with a cape that was purple on the inside and black on the inside. The professor always had this otherworldly air about her whenever she entered a room that immediately captured attention from even the most unruly of students.

Whether it was from his fear of the teacher or from another reason, Jaune remained locked, almost mesmerized by Glynda's stern gaze until he felt a sharp slap to the back of his head did bring him back down to Remnant.

"Ow!" Jaune looked behind him only to see a certain silver eyed girl looking off to the side with a mix of a pout and as close to a glare the girl could make.

"Now, care to explain why you all decided to try and play hooky?" The teacher decided to humor them as she stared them all down.

"Professor Goodwitch, we were just...!"

"You were just on your way to class, Ms. Rose. You already have a week of detention scheduled with me now. Unless…you would like another week of detention added on?" The sharp tone of Glynda's question instantly caused the young huntress-in-training to remain silent and step back as if to hide behind her friend and older sister. Satisfied with the silence Glynda adjusted her glasses before addressing all of them.

"You all will come to my office later tonight, to discuss these matters. Now go before you share in Ms. Rose's detention."

Not even a second passed before Ruby, Yang, and Jaune all quickly ran out of the room and back towards class, hoping to not upset their teacher any more than they had already. Once the room was empty Glynda released a tired sigh, trying to soothe the headache now forming. Before following the trio back, she pulled out her Scroll and began to look through its contents.

"Honestly, busy times like this and that girl pull a stunt like that. Second Deaths are given out for lesser offenses." Glynda finished shifting through her Scroll and sending a few messages all the while as she left the Locker room.

* * *

**Masquerade Arc**

* * *

"Where were you three? You haven't been teaching Ruby any more bad habits are you Yang?" Weiss asked. After the trio's return and after their lessons they were all free to sit down and finally talk about the two team leaders' mysterious disappearance the past night.

"Harsh Weiss-Cream, I just made sure to give Jaune and Ruby a little talk is all." Yang said, playful as ever.

"Is that all? Boooring." Nora faked a yawn, obviously disappointed in the lack of drama. Ren could only shake his head at his best friend's action.

"I'm sure if more happened we would have all heard it Nora." The quiet boy said. They both knew how overprotected Yang can be when Ruby was involved. If Ren was as blunt as Nora, he would say that the only reason his friend and leader was still here and not in the infirmary eating through a tube was that Glynda had found the three before Yang could get too physical.

"So, what did you all talk about?" Blake asked, curious about what the three had been up to earlier and even before with Ruby and Jaune. "Did you get explanations about that vampire fetish photo?"

"Kind of, but before I could really get some juicy details Goodwitch busted in on us. Now Ruby has detention with Miss Goodwitch for a week for sneaking off, don't know about me or Ladykiller here but Goodwitch might be planning something even worse tonight." Yang answered, of course keeping the true nature of the previous conversation secret.

"Really, I would have thought you of all people would quickly question these two about the…rather crude contents of Ruby's Scroll." Weiss said; pink now showing on her usually pale cheeks as she thought back to the graphic photos.

"Now now, we are also at fault for going through Ruby's private property. Even, if we did it for a noble reason." Pyrrha said with a strained look as she tried to remain the most civil amongst her friends. It was obvious that the polite redhead had her own burning questions that she wanted to ask.

"Yeah…wait, you showed them that!?" Ruby asked now full red at the revelation that her photos were exposed.

"I, I…kind of looked as well. I'm sorry." Pyrrha looked away with an expression that seemed to be a mix of jealous rage, shame, and even sorrow were some of the mix. She couldn't even move herself to look Ruby in the eyes on the topic of the Scroll.

"Well, this is still really awkward." Jaune said, still blushing as well as the two teams then sat in silence.

"I knew it! You two did do something naughty with each other!" Nora cheered, breaking the awkward silence with a smile. "Called it."

"Please, Nora. I'm sure they're already embarrassed enough." Ren sighed; very glad their teams were alone and not somewhere others could overhear them for the sake of Ruby and Jaune's reputation.

"And the awkwardness is now back." Weiss said as she had no idea how to properly approach the subject. No one really did have a way to address the pictures and what had happened that night. Some of the other pictures they dug through showed that they may have frequented a bar but there is never an easy way to bring up drunken sex in a conversation.

"That's true Janus girl." Nora said absentmindedly, though no one really seemed to pay it much attention to Nora's random nicknames. It was easier to think of it as another Nora-ism. Even Weiss didn't have a rebuttal for that name, mostly because she didn't know if she would rather be called that or any of Yang's usual nicknames for her.

"Maybe we should have this talk much later. This is obviously making us all uncomfortable…" Pyrrha offered.

"I'm not."

"Most of us…uncomfortable," Pyrrha amended, not bothering to say anything to Nora about her interruption. "However, maybe tonight we can have all of us come together again and try to understand everything that happened."

"Wish we could P-Money, but all three of us have a date with Professor Goodwitch tonight." Yang informed them. "Those two came in late to class and I did kind of storm out of class earlier remember?"

"Nothing we can do about that. Maybe, we should just drop this." Blake offered an alternative.

"We can't just drop this! They both acted very inappropriately, you can't expect us to just pretend that this didn't happen." Weiss objected.

"We don't know the full story and from what we saw maybe these two don't remember the full story either." Blake turned to Jaune and Ruby. "We can tell they were drinking and they may not have been in the right mind."

"Night before is still hazy for me." Jaune admitted. Ruby herself said nothing, likely still mortified that all her friends saw those images of her. When she noticed everyone looking at her, as if asking a silent question, she just shook her head all while pulling up her hood to hide her embarrassment.

"See, prodding them now will give us nothing. Let's give it a day and then we can try to piece together what happened." Blake concluded.

"That would be for the best. Drawing to conclusions or asking them questions now won't bring us any closer to the truth." Ren said.

"Can't we just look at the pictures again and hope they remember the wild night?" Nora asked. "Maybe they would jog their memory?"

"Can we please stop talking about those pictures?! I'm still mad you took my Scroll!" Ruby shouted, pointing at her sister.

"Well, I'm still a bit mad my not-so-innocent little sister has been avoiding me all day and had a drunken night of fun. So I say we're even." Yang shot back.

Before anyone could say anything else three ringtones all went off at once. Since her Scroll was already out because a certain person returned it to her, Ruby was the first to sift through to read the message she had received. Already the color left her face before she finished reading. "It's from Professor Goodwitch. She already set a time she wants us to meet."

"And she wants all of us there at the same time if what she sent me is anything to go by." Yang huffed in frustration. "I hope this isn't as bad as last time she gave me detention for staying out late."

"Maybe Professor Goodwitch will be in a good mood. Or you could have a meeting with Professor Ozpin instead." Nora tried to cheer the three up.

"I doubt she would bring something like this to Professor Ozpin." Weiss said. "Not when Professor Goodwitch can just punish them herself."

"And her text wants us to meet in her office anyway." Jaune slouched in defeat.

"Since we're all together, should I make something special for your final meals?" Ren asked the trio.

"Bite me, Ren."

"But Ruby already did. Look at all the bite marks on your neck Jaune-Jaune!"

"Nora!"

* * *

**Masquerade Arc**

* * *

"So, you two never told me if I would ever go on a murderous rampage, sucking everyone at Beacon bone-dry." Jaune asked as he, Ruby, and Yang slowly walked to Goodwitch's office. "Also Yang, why is turning me something that would get Ruby into trouble?"

"It'll take too long to explain all the rules. After this meeting, we'll give you all the ground rules later tonight." Yang promised as they soon reached the professor's door.

After a quick knock and a call to enter, they stepped inside to see Glynda waiting for them. The older blonde was behind her desk; previously busy sorting through paperwork before they had arrived. Seeing her students arrive on time, Glynda set her work aside to speak with the three.

"Good, you all made it on time together. This will go a lot quicker then." After adjusted her glasses, Glynda stood up from her seat. "Now, starting tonight, Miss Rose will be starting her week of detention with me."

"Yay..." Ruby sarcastically cheered before the loud crack of Glynda's riding crop slamming across the desk spooked her.

"Mr. Arc, Miss Xiao Long, you two will go to this location and ask for the person on this note. They will handle you two." Even after seeing their confused looks Glynda said nothing else as she handed to Yang and Jaune what appeared to be a sealed letter along with two tickets.

"Are we meeting another teacher there, Professor Goodwitch?" Jaune asked after examining one of the tickets.

"Everything will be answered once you arrive. Now off you two before you miss your Bullhead flight out." The teacher gestured them to leave the room.

Yang, more curious than Jaune, took a much closer look at the ticket that was given to her by Jaune. Her lilac eyes widened as she let out a surprised gasp before looking at Glynda. "Are these passes to the Magic Mirror?! That's like one of the most exclusive clubs in Vale! How do you have a pass, let alone two?!"

"I have my ways, as well as I happen to know the owner. She is Kindred much like us and you will be meeting her there." Glynda explained, surprising both Ruby and Yang.

"Kindred? Wait, you're a…?" Jaune asked before Yang covered his mouth with her hand.

"Now I need some time to 'remind' Ms. Rose of the severity of her actions. The owner will be the one to help inform you of a few things and can help with a few more details that Ms. Rose and Ms. Xiao-Long may have neglected to tell you. Just present that letter to her."

Jaune, now starting to understand, took Yang's hand off his mouth and took a look at the envelope in his hand. Daring not to open it, he read what was written in Glynda's handwriting. A name he assumed.

"Bleiss? That sounds kind of like Weiss." Jaune pointed out aloud as Glynda seemed to shoo the two blondes out.

"Quite. Now I have many things to discuss with Ms. Rose, and you two should learn from her and follow instructions. As Ms. Xiao-Long revealed, it is a club. Try to have a bit of fun. You may need it after tonight Mr. Arc, but try not to make late nights outside off campus and missing classes a habit."

The two soon left Goodwitch's office, unfortunately leaving the silently pleading Ruby to the teacher's mercy. Yang, still surprised at the opportunity given to them, began to lead the way. Already the blonde was pulling Jaune down the halls and towards the dock to pick up her motorcycle before heading to the Bullheads. She wanted to leave in style when the two headed out to the most exclusive night club in the Kingdom.

* * *

**Masquerade Arc**

* * *

The Magic Mirror was certainly an extravagant club, as far as the young Arc could tell as he and Yang could see a long line leading into the large building. The building had neon white and blue lights elegantly spelling the name of the club against its dark wall. Looking at the long line of eager club goers leading to a group of tall and imposing bouncers and then down to his ticket Jaune took a nervous breath as he and Yang walked forward. Now drawing the attention of several people noticing them just walking up to the door and not waiting in line like the rest of them.

"So why is this club so exclusive Yang?" Jaune asked as he tried to ignore the angry yells of the patrons in line.

Before the bombshell could answer him, the two were stopped by one of the bouncers standing guard alongside the front door. Jaune and Yang quickly showed their tickets as well as the envelope with their contact's name on it hoping to not run into any problems with the much larger man. After he looked over the tickets and double-checked them with his partner, the man stepped out of the way and allowed the two to pass, opening the door and welcoming them to the magical world inside.

The first thing to hit them was the loud blaring club music. The next was the whole atmosphere. The inside was much different compared to the pristine appearance outside. The center was mostly filled by a large black polished dancefloor dominated with many people, young and older, dancing in around a band playing in the center on a large raised platform. Looking around they could see, off to the sides and passed walls diving them from the dancefloor, blue-carpeted lounges with many booths filled with men and women drinking, playfully flirting, or even more nearby bars staffed with skimpily robed waitresses serving them their food and drinks. Amongst the lounges and even in the corners of the dancefloor were more pedestals, though instead of bands and DJ's, they had large poles that were occupied by even more scantily clad workers dancing for their audience. Instead of normal lights, special dust lights flashed and strobed all over the club, illuminating it in a myriad of colors. Another touch they could see were several mirrors either decorating the walls or the ceiling as if reflecting the club's enjoyment for all to see.

Of course, Jaune was blown away by the magnificent club though to his surprise Yang was just as speechless. After a minute, Jaune snapped Yang out of her trance and repeated the question he asked her back before they entered.

"This club doesn't let in just anyone. You have to either be super rich and be invited or know someone else with an invitation to usually get in! Normal people have to pay a crazy fee just to come inside. I've been trying to get inside ever since I graduated from Signal!" Yang continued to circle around and take in as much as she could. "And Goodwitch somehow has tickets for this place, ones that just let us walk past that line from hell."

"I've been to enough clubs for a while. Let's just do what we came here to do." Jaune said, still overwhelmed by the club scene. Plus a part of him still disliked clubs after his supposed venture with Ruby.

"Don't be like that Jaune. Come on, one Strawberry Sunrise before any boring punishment won't kill us." Yang suggested as she tried to lead the Arc towards the bar.

"And make the person we're supposed to meet mad for making them wait?"

"She did say we could have fun."

Jaune just shook his head and followed Yang towards the bar so that the girl could get her drink before they get along with finding the owner. Walking around Jaune couldn't help but feel he stuck out. Around the two Huntsmen-in-training were either higher class socialites, teens their age dressed for the occasion, or skimpily robed servers moving around the club. As they approached the bar, past the booths and the dancers, a waitress in a skimpy, nearly revealing small red kimono greeted the two.

"What can I get you two?"

"Two Strawberry Sunrises, no ice, and can I get mine with one of those fancy little umbrellas?" Yang asked, ordering for the two.

As the waitress left to make their drinks, Yang took another quick look to take the atmosphere in. "I still can't believe we're here. You don't think Goodwitch goes out clubbing at nights do you?" Yang asked.

"Yang, be serious. Aren't we supposed to be meeting Bleiss?" Jaune asked just as the bartender returned with their drinks.

"You're looking for the owner?" The woman asked.

"Y-Yeah. We were sent here with a message for her." Jaune answered, revealing the letter Glynda had given him prior.

"Interesting. Can you give me a moment to call her and verify?"

After a quick nod, the bartender moved to a back room to make the call to her employer. As they sat and waited at the bar, Yang easily finished her drink while she passed the second to Jaune.

"You might as well drink up now and loosen up. Calm your nerves before you do something stupid." Yang offered.

"And getting drunk won't make me do something stupid?"

"You won't get drunk from just one drink. And do you really want to meet this Bleiss person while you're all stressed out?" Yang asked as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Look, it's not like you'll deal with her alone. I can't let anything happen to Ruby's new boyfriend. Now just take a drink, calm down, and we'll make it through the night."

After the pep talk, Jaune decided to follow Yang's advice and enjoyed his drink. He had just downed his drink as the bartender returned.

"She'll see you now. Just take the elevator over to the side to the top floor." She pointed to the elevator that was almost hidden to the side of the lounge. After the two thanked her for their drinks they followed her directions. Of course, the elevator was also guarded but a quick flash of their letter and confirmation from the bartender made the man move aside and let them approach the doors.

"Well, sooner we get this done sooner we can enjoy this club." Yang said as she and Jaune walked into the elevator.

* * *

**Masquerade Arc**

* * *

Once out the elevator and passed a few rooms they found the office at the end of the hall. Instead of a normal office, it was a mix of an extravagant office and a bedroom. Elegant carpets and large white canopy bed off to the side along with massive wardrobe opened to show many clothes. Several portraits decorating the walls and a large office desk in the center with a computer and other tools key to running the club.

And behind that desk was a pale girl with black pigtails in an elegant, yet revealing outfit. She had an exotic cheongsam-like black dress with a window that displayed part of her petite breasts and clung to her slim figure, tied off with a large silver clothed belt. Long thigh-high slits of her dressed, giving Jaune and Yang chances to see her lacy underwear, and black heels finished her outfit. It was similar in style to the waitresses and some of the dancer, showing off a lot of her features yet hers had a refined look of nobility combined with its sensual look.

Noticing her new arrivals, the girl's red eyes glowed with excitement as she sashayed from her desk. "Well, look what we have here? Glad you two got the invitation."

"So, you're the owner? Bleiss?" Yang asked, wanting to make sure they got the right office and not walk in on the Boss' daughter.

"Why of course. I am Bleiss, the hostess of the Magic Mirror. The finest club of them all." Bleiss moved closer to the students or rather one in particular.

"Cool, we're the ones from Beacon but I guess you might already know that." Yang introduced them, a part of her surprise that the owner of the hottest club in Vale was around her age.

"Well, well, aren't you a cutie?" Bleiss playfully asked as she looked Jaune over with a smile. "So I'm guessing you're the new blood?" She then pointed to Jaune and after seeing him nod she smiled. "Then I'm here to welcome you out of the mundane and to the other side of the looking glass."

"Uh, I guess...? Goodwitch sent us and I still don't know if I'm not going to go on some kind of blood drinking killing spree, and that's kind of freaking me out." Jaune asked, trying not to be too distracted by the girl eyeing him all over.

"I told you Jaune, I don't think you will as long as you get some blood daily." Yang commented at his question, to which Bleiss chimed in to agree.

"You won't have to worry about your beastly urges if you stay stress free and well fed. That is why I built this Elysium, to have a nice haven for myself and others while also having fun. The extra lien doesn't hurt either." Bleiss then came much closer to Jaune as she looked at him in the eyes. "And I can help you relieve some stress if you want Mr.…?"

"Um, Jaune, Jaune Arc." Jaune answered, a little nervous as the girl was getting almost a little too close and touchy. The Arc wasn't certain if the girl was inspecting him or just feeling him up.

"Hmm, Mr. J…I totes like it." Bleiss purred the nickname before backing off the boy. "Hang on one moment Mr. J, and I'll give you something good, hope you get to keep it for lots of use."

Walking back to her desk she then pulled out a gold pass that she then walked over and handed to the nervous Arc. "Here you go. A lifetime pass. The one you two came with is only good for tonight but with this, you're free to come and visit me whenever you like. Bring your friends and even your Sire if you like. Mortals and Kindred alike are welcome here so long as they cull their wild instincts."

"Wait, I get a pass just like that? Aren't those expensive?" Jaune asked.

"Darling, some of those stiffs from Atlas would pay half their fortune for one. I only give these out to my more…promising clientele." Bleiss smiled, "No waiting in line at the front, free food and drink, and unscheduled meetings with me, to help you adjust quickly of course. So long as we get some quality alone time, think of it as a welcoming gift to you."

"Yeah, about that, his Sire isn't here with him so I could really use this night to help show him the ropes. I guess you can also help since his Sire might not be the best teacher." Yang said, pulling the red-faced Jaune back from smiling girl who was just all over him. No need for a random girl to try and snatch up her sister's boy toy.

"Me, help teach? I guess if Mr. J really doesn't know anything." Bleiss said in amusement.

"I've been given the basics but what exactly am I now. Yang, you went on about some rules before, but what rules? I need to know the full story now before any 'teaching' happens." Jaune looked to the two vampiresses for answers.

"You really don't know?" Bleiss called to the two's attention. She then gestured to a corner of her room where a large extravagant mirror hung from the wall. "I'm guessing your Sire is the reason for a council meeting being called tonight? I was honestly just going to skip it; thankfully Glynda helped me get out of that boring event."

"A meeting, what for?" Jaune asked.

"Well, Jaune. Embracing, or turning someone into a Vampire isn't exactly...something you can just do without permission. Remember what I said about all of this being a secret from people? If we all just went around turning everyone we wanted the Kingdoms would catch on. You have to get special permission before you can embrace someone." Yang explained.

"And there are some consequences for not abiding by our laws." Bleiss carried on. "For an offense like this, usually the culprit is rewarded a Second Death."

"Second Death?"

"Killed for good. No revival, no second chance. A stake is driven through your heart and you turn to dust. And not the valuable kind." Bleiss finished, pointing at Jaune's chest where his heart sat.

Jaune paled at the thought that Ruby was going to get killed, but Bleiss then added, "And in cases like these, it's usually both Sire and Childe, what we call the Embraced that go poof, the way of the dodo."

"So we'll both..." Jaune almost fell to his knees as the realization of what would happen; even the pass in his hand was more like a token gesture next to the fact that he was going to die.

"To hell with that! I'm not letting-"

"Don't worry your big beautiful blonde boobs about it. I don't think Glyndy's going to let these two get dusted. Better two somewhat immortal huntsman then two clothes and dust, and if Rose Red's a pureblood, then she'll be let off with only some punishment, but if I'm wrong we could have a little fun before the tragic end of a noble knight." Bleiss said as Jaune was still worried, and Bleiss wasn't exactly helping.

"You think this is some joke?! My Sister could be dead!"

"If they were going to kill the little Rose then why did they allow you to bring blonde and handsome here to be taught rather than dust you both in front of the other Kindreds to prove a point?" Bleiss said, not even intimidated by the angered older sister. "I know enough about how those old ones work. Just trust me."

"And why should we do that? You haven't exactly been helpful." Yang said, while not completely mad was still glaring red eyes at the girl.

"Yang, we left Ruby with Professor Goodwitch. No matter how involved she is, I don't think she would let them kill a student. I think we can trust her." Jaune said with a hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Handsome and smart. You're definitely a keeper."

"Ok, enough flirting. We don't have all night and Jaune needs to learn as much of the basics as he can." Yang demanded.

"Right, as you know Mr. J, we vampires drink blood, or Vitae, to maintain ourselves. Its life, passion, family, power, and everything else for a vampire. I just so happen to have ordered some of my stash to be served." Bleiss said happily, getting three glasses while they waited, "And I'm willing to share sometimes, but you need to hunt on your own. Now, there aren't a lot of rules for vampires, but they all center on this one: uphold the masquerade."

"The Masquerade?" Jaune asked nervously as he was unsure. He was still nervous about his fate, but Bleiss helped him take a seat in her chair so he would be more comfortable.

"Basically don't let other people know about vampires without permission." Yang answered as she was still nervous and red eyed, ready to tear into anyone that would hurt her baby sister. "And there are rules for turning people into vampires."

"Just two, you can only turn a single person into a vampire with the elder's OK, and the person turned is the problem of the one who turn them until seen fit to survive." Bleiss added and instead of pulling out another seat, she decided to take a seat in the blonde knight's lap to his and Yang's shock.

"Don't you have more chairs?" Yang asked after getting over her shock

"But this seat is much comfier." Bleiss leaned back, slowly adjusting herself as she made herself at home on the Arc's lap.

"S-So that means everything I do is reflected back to Ruby?" Jaune asked, uncertain and trying to control his nervousness and hormones because of the attractive girl on his lap.

"Not entirely, once they see that you can follow the rules and can last in this world on your own then you're technically you're own person." Yang said. "So Bleiss, how exactly did someone our age end up with one of the hottest clubs in Vale? You must be someone at the top if Jaune was sent to you."

"Something like that. I just started this place to make some money and to get back at my strict and proper Daddy. So what's better than taking his money and building a place where you can do almost whatever the hell you want? Soon this place became a booming business and a safe haven for people like us. It did so well that the fossils in charge gave me a fancy title. It's not a Lord title, but it's enough to make me in charge of this little stretch of Vale." Bleiss continued her story. "Now, before we go on with any more business would you two care for a drink?"

"We some right before we came up." Jaune said to Bleiss' amusement.

"Oh no, while the bars downstairs has a fine selection, I mean a drink of a different taste."

"Jaune hasn't…"

"Oh, then Mr. J must have some now then."

In her excitement, Bleiss left the Arc's lap to his relief and moved over to a cabinet she had in her office. The owner then came back with a red bottle and three wine glasses on a tray.

"It will be our own welcome celebration for Mr. J. Care for a glass Ms. Xiao-Long?"

"I…already filled up for the day. I think I'll pass." Yang said, already knowing what the girl had in the bottle.

"More for us then." Bleiss smiled as she prepared two cups.

"Uh, I'm not that much of a drinker. While I'm flattered you would do this as a gift you don't have to…"

Instead of any usual alcoholic smell Jaune was used to, when Weiss popped the cork it released a sweet and coppery smell that hit Jaune almost immediately. It wasn't anything he had smelled or seen before but he could only sit mesmerized as Bleiss slowly filled two cups with a dark red liquid.

"Special occasions call for special refreshments. And your first time may as well be special." Bleiss smiled as she handed a cup to Jaune.

"This is…?" Jaune swallowed, staring nervously at the ruby liquid with fear and…hunger.

"Of course, did you think I would have you drink from some blood bag, no for a celebratory drink I find some _special_ wine to be the best." Bleiss explained as she took a sip of her drink.

"Fancy stuff, do you pull that out for every new Kindred who come to your club?" Yang asked.

"Only for the cute ones and also for if they haven't taken their first drinks yet. It's much easier than having him try to feed now." Bleiss explained, about to take another drink before she saw Jaune hasn't taken a sip yet. "You might as well drink and get used to the taste now. It's something you'll have to get used to."

"This is a joke, right? I really have to…" Jaune wanted to throw the drink away but for some unknown reason, he couldn't get rid of it or look away. "I mean, I know the stories, but I just didn't expect to ever have to drink blood to live." Jaune said still looking down at the glass Bleiss gave him.

"Well, your first will always be the one you remember. Or...would you like me to be your first?" Bleiss asked with a wink.

"I think the cup is enough." Yang quickly said. "Jaune, just go ahead and drink. It will get you ready for what's to come. Otherwise, you might lose control when we have to teach you how to drink from a person."

"I have to feed on people!?" Jaune almost shouted and almost stood up but Bleiss suddenly sat back on his lap, keeping him rooted to the seat.

"You could drink animal blood, but we're like Grimm in a sense. Human blood is the best and most nutritious. Drinking animal blood is like eating dog food, doable but not exactly something done in front of people." Bleiss added as Jaune was still panicking a bit. That was when the black-haired girl took Jaune's drink, took a quick sip, and then kissed him. As Jaune was wide-eyed in shock he then got his first taste of a something incredibly delicious. Bleiss had forced the blood into his mouth and down his throat as well while wrapping her arms around his head and escalating the forceful kiss into a mutual makeout.

Yang stood up straight in surprise but in the end, she couldn't do anything. If Bleiss was as important as she said she was then it probably wasn't the best idea to punch someone so important. So she could only stay still and watch in fluster and awe as Bleiss moaned into her kiss with her sister's crush.

Jaune, however, was shocked and surprised by the actual kiss more than the taste and sensation he got from the taste of blood going down his throat. Instead of an unpleasant coppery taste he was expecting, what he got was a unique elixir. As if all his favorite things were blended together. Delicious nectar he didn't know was because of whatever else was mixed with the blood to make the 'wine' or if the added taste of the club owner he was lip-locked with. Either way, it was something he couldn't get enough of. Soon he remembered where he was and ended his makeout with Bleiss quickly as he pushed the dark haired girl away.

"So soon? I was really enjoying that." Bleiss said, playfully disappointed as she licked her lips of the last drops of blood Jaune missed. "So how was your first taste?"

"That was...definitely something." Jaune said, breathless.

"The first time you drink blood is something you'll always remember. In a way, we popped your vampire cherry." Bleiss winked.

"Well now that you're done, we should bring Jaune downstairs so that he can actually learn and not have you trying to have sex with him all night." Yang said. "As 'fun' as your place is, we do have to go back to Beacon eventually." With that, Yang helped pull Jaune out of his seat, almost knocking Bleiss to the floor if not for the vampire quickly getting to her feet.

"Aww and I thought me and Mr. J were really connecting. Maybe another time." Bleiss sighed, not angry at Yang and more just annoyed her moment with Jaune was ended. "Now that you have the taste down, we just need to get you used to have to drink from a person."

"Really? I think we're good." Jaune was nervous again about the possibility of drinking from a Human or Faunus, and the fact that Bleiss was practically hanging off his arm now didn't help at all.

"Sorry Ladykiller, but you have to get used to drinking from people. It's just how it is, and if you're starving you're not going for a cow first, it'll be a Human or a Faunus." Yang said, shaking her head at the clingy girl as she debated whether or not she should go downstairs and order another drink. "So Bleiss, you have anyone Jaune can practice with or do we just send him downstairs and let him learn on his own. Don't know if that would be smart with all the possible witnesses."

"Oh I have a couple of cuties in my employ that'll help out, and they're in the know about 'us'." Bleiss then released Jaune and moved to her desk which had her scroll. "Vel, Coco, can you two take a break for a bit and come here?"

"Vel, Coco? Wait you don't mean..." Before Jaune could finish his question he was silenced when Bleiss held a finger to his lips before backing away.

"Now now, don't ruin the surprise."

As she said that, they all heard the office door open, allowing Jaune and Yang could see two familiar faces walking towards them. Velvet and Coco were surprised as well seeing their underclassmen in the club as well. "You called for us Bleiss?" Coco asked first with Velvet a bit behind her, as if more embarrassed about the skimpy uniform she and Coco were wearing. Velvet herself was in a short chocolate colored kimono almost matching her hair while Coco was in a blue kimono and without her signature beret and sunglasses.

"I didn't know you two were, in the know. Why work here?" Yang asked.

"Well to keep going on my shopping trips I needed a way to pay for it. Working here is good pay and it's not like the company is unpleasant." Coco said.

"This place is a haven but you can't just bite any person at your leisure. Simply put if you behave yourself and don't cause any trouble for me you can do whatever you want. These two helped me when I was in a bit of a jam and I repaid them with a place here." Bleiss explained. "Anyway, Mr. J here is like me only he's much newer to this. So to get him used to drinking from another person we need a volunteer."

"Really we don't need to do this. You don't drink from people every day, right Yang?" Jaune asked.

"Blood packs don't solve everything forever. The reason we drink blood is to keep the beast within in check. If that gets out of control you'll have to worry about more than draining someone dry." Yang said.

"And that's what I'm worried about! What if I go too far?" Jaune said.

"You'll be fine; we'll walk you through it. Now, who'd like to volunteer?" Bleiss turned to the girls.

"How about Vel?" Coco suggested to her teammate's surprise.

"Coco!"

"Come on Bun, I've seen the way you look at him and he's not a bad looker either." Coco patted the blushing girl on the back before she pushed the rabbit Faunus girl towards him, with enough force that she would have tripped and fell, if Jaune hadn't caught her.

So what clan's he part of?" Coco asked, smiling as she saw the two slowly and awkwardly separate from each other.

"He's Toreador, Ruby's his Sire." Yang answered, also watching how Jaune and Velvet interacted. 'I didn't think Rubes had this much competition, she's not going to be happy.' She thought to herself, knowing how her sister could be when she wanted something.

"Ruby's Kindred? I had guessed you, Yang, but she doesn't seem the type." Coco commented.

"You'd be surprised, she has her moments. Case and point." Yang pointed to Jaune as she spoke to her senior.

"Now if I could get your attention." Bleiss clapped her hands, having Jaune and Velvet look towards her. "Blood packs are more like emergency use Mr. J. Something to dine on when you're in a pinch and are away from more reliable sources of blood, outside of the Kingdoms for example. Feeding on animals is a close second, but like in all those stories about us it's best to feed on another person."

"So I really have to?" Jaune shuffled a bit, still nervous.

"You already had your first taste, remember?" Bleiss reminded him. "Just relax and think of your fangs grow out, your instincts will take care of the rest."

As she instructed him, she turned Jaune around so that he was now properly facing Velvet. Bleiss then walked behind the Faunus and pulled part of her outfit to the side, exposing more of Velvet's slender neck to Jaune. "Now go ahead and take a bite. We'll help keep you from hurting your potential hunny-bunny."

"Ma'am, you don't need-" Velvet began to plead, still blushing but they all noticed that she wasn't making any effort to leave the club owner's grasp. Bleiss was less trying to hold Velvet in place and more just helping the two relax.

"Hmm, she or Coco could make a great set of pretty fangs, if you ever get the chance to Embrace. Velvet would make a nice little Bunnicula." Bleiss interrupted before getting serious. "Now, Velvet be a dear and let Jaune drink, make sure your neck's nice and exposed."

While still blushing, Velvet did what she was told and tilted her head even more so that her neck was open. As the Faunus got into position, Yang decided to do her best to coach the nervous blond since she had a lot of experience learning and teaching Ruby as well.

"Ok Jaune, when you're feeding it won't be that hard. Your instincts will move you naturally like you've done this before. Just go with the flow and relax." Yang said with her hands on his shoulders, giving Jaune more a sense of comfort like Bleiss was doing with Velvet.

"And if I lose control?"

"You won't and we're all here just in case. Now take a deep breath and walk over to Velvet. You should take care of the rest and I know you have enough self-control not to drink too much." Yang said as she moved Jaune forwards towards his equally nervous partner.

After the pep talk, Jaune did as he was told. He slowly took some breathes and moved closer to Velvet. His eyes moved all over Velvet and her looks in the small uniform before he settled on her neck. Already he could feel a similar feeling from when he drunk blood before. His fangs slowly grew longer and he took a quick bite. Instead of calls of pain, Velvet only moaned as Jaune continued to almost sensually drink. In Jaune's case, he couldn't get enough of the delicious blood flowing from the Faunus though he could also slowly see how much blood the girl had to spare and slowly stopped, licking the last drops of blood from the bite marks before he moved away in a trance and allowing the now weak Velvet to fall into his arms.

It took a second for Yang to bring Jaune down from his blood high before he could see what he did. The blond was in more shock but still didn't drop Velvet who was now breathing heavily against his chest.

"Wow, Mr. J, sure is a natural. Definitely fine work of a Toreador, you made poor Velvet weak in the knees." Bleiss said, impressed.

"It was. I don't know what to say, and what do you mean by Toreador?" Jaune wasn't sure what the clans were, but he still figured he would learn at some point. Better to ask and look like an idiot while he's already an idiot then look like one later when it can get him into trouble.

"It's your clan, and they're pretty much known for being sexy and embracing out of desire. Lots of them are usually artists, actors, models, and anyone that likes pretty things." Bleiss said as she noticed something, "But I think your sire can better tell you then a little old me."

Jaune stood confused, wondering what she meant until she saw Bleiss' finger pointed at the door behind the group. He then turned around and to his surprise; Ruby and Glynda were standing at the door. The Arc soon helped Velvet to Coco's side so that the girl could rest on Bleiss' bed but as soon as the Faunus left his arms a red blur soon shot into them. He wanted to say something but already Jaune could feel Ruby holding onto him tight and something wet on his chest.

"Ruby!"

Yang also ran up to the girl and they both could now see the tears that were running down her cheeks as she made no indication that she wasn't going to let him go.

"What happened? Is Ruby…?" Yang turned to the teacher to try and get some answers only for Glynda to hold up her hand to stop her.

"The Primogen council and the Prince of Vale has agreed to let you two live."

At those words, in relief, Yang almost fell in exhaustion now happy that her sister was safe. Jaune himself let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, happy that his friend wasn't in danger and they both weren't facing death.

"But, they express that you two will need to be watched by a chaperone to make sure a similar incident does not occur again." Glynda said, having Yang, Jaune and Ruby look at her in surprise. "Be happy I was able to get Ms. Rose a light punishment. Her exceptional skills as a Huntress would make her more valuable alive than to have her suffer a stronger punishment."

"See, I told you that you had nothing to fear." Bleiss said. "They would not want to lose someone useful for killing Grimm."

"Be that as it may, Bleiss will be in charge of you two going forward. You are to report to her every night until she deems you can maintain and follow the laws." Glynda said, ignoring Bleiss for the moment. "Of course, Miss Rose will still have to serve out her detention and lessons with me."

"B-But I apologized and shouldn't I be the one to teach him about his clan and his disciplines?" Ruby asked. While she was thankful to the professor for helping to make sure she wasn't killed, she still didn't like the thought of detention with Goodwitch.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure I'll have him prepared and ready with the basics before he learns from you little Rose." Bleiss said, coming up and throwing her arms around the tall blonde's neck. "I'll take very good care of him."

"That's my line. No offense but I don't think Jaune can learn much from you throwing yourself at him." Yang said, a part of her was protective of the boy because Ruby chose him as a mate but she couldn't but feel something else when she saw the black haired girl drape herself over Jaune. "Plus I was the one who helped him with feeding."

"Only after I gave him his first taste with my kiss." Bleiss shot back.

"Kiss?! What does she mean?!"

"L-look, Ruby it's just..."

"Enough, all of you." Glynda said, getting all of their attention. "I believe we've all had a full night and you three should return to your dorms and put this one behind you. You will come with me back to Beacon." The teacher then turned to the club owner and her workers. "The rest of can return once your jobs are done. And I better not see those outfits on campus grounds."

"I promise nothing."

"Bleiss, our agreement."

Bleiss was silent for a moment then let out a tired sigh. "Fine. Just go before I change my mind and have more fun with tall, blond, and scraggly over there." She said as she walked back to her desk.

Before any of the two could argue, Glynda shut Ruby and Yang down with a look before leading them and Jaune back with her out of the club. While walking, Ruby quickly took Jaune's hand into her own and stayed by his side the whole flight back to Beacon. Both of them in relief that they were not being punished and can now just focus on the new supernatural world Jaune had been dragged into.

* * *

**(Chapter End)**

* * *

**Remember, R&R, Read and Review. Let me know what you like and if there is any way I can improve. Hope you continue to enjoy and hopefully I can bring more of this into the future. Have a good day everyone.**


End file.
